plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game which was first announced in March 10, 2016, through PopCap's official Youtube channel and is currently in production. It is set to be released later in 2016, but is currently released in certain parts of the world. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. '' For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favourite plant and zombies on an epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of PvZ Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to one your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Plants Returning *Carrot Missile Truck *Pea-nut *Small Chestnut Team *Agave *Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a pea at them. *Wall-nut *Cactus *Fire Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a fire pea at them. *Lightning Reed *Snow Pea *Snapdragon *Guacodile *Chilly Pepper *Chomper *Magnifying Grass *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Laser Bean *Pea Pod *Pistachio *Sea-shroom *Doom-shroom *Grave Buster *Cabbage-pult *Torchwood *Iceberg Lettuce *Winter Melon *Sweet Potato *Cattail *Venus Flytrap New plants *Smoosh-shroom *Grow-shroom *Vanilla - Attacks zombies by shooting a white cloud at them. *Flourish *Poison Ivy *Angry Berry *Smashing Pumpkin *Sage Sage *Admiral Navy Bean *Navy Bean *Spineapple *Pear (however, appears in ''Plants vs. Zombies All Stars coding) *Shellery Plant Heroes *Solar Flare *Green Shadow *Grass Knuckles *Rose *Citron *Kernel Corn *Spudow *Wall-Knight *Unknown Chomper Hero Zombies Returning *Zombie - Attacks plants by whiping them with his tie. *Conehead Zombie - Attacks by throwing its cone at them. *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Backup Dancer (only by an attack by Electric Boogaloo) *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie - Attacks plants by hurting them with the Cuckoo Clock he holds. *Gargantuar *Imp *Zombie Chicken (certain attack only) *Pirate Gargantuar *Jester Zombie *Mermaid Imp *Dodo Rider Zombie *Stinky Goat Zombie Heroes *Z-Mech *Scientist *Foot Soldier *Captain Deadbeard *Engineer *Treasure Yeti *Super Brainz *Impfinity *Electric Boogaloo *Rustbolt *Unknown Vampire Zombie Hero *The Smash Gallery PvZ Heroes mobile website background.jpg|Mobile website background PvZ Heroes website background.jpg|Website background PvZ Heroes logo.png|The game's logo plants-vs-zombies-heroes.jpg|EA help banner Regtyuuoş.png|Concept art based on the style of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, rather than the current style of Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hero-tron.jpg They're really old.jpg PVZH LOading.png 1457573360464.jpg References *Official website for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)